A Day at the Beach
by SonnyButterflyxx1
Summary: Sonny and Chad spend a day at the beach together. **More of a channy fluff! Not really T it's more of K but I usually rate my stories T just a habbit. Please read!**


**Hey everybody! What's up? What did you do today? Today I went to the beach all day with my family which was awesome! My friend Hayden tackled me 10 billion times and tried to give me the Heimlich maneuver because he thought I was drowning. Then he started to run down the beach yelling," I am David Hasselhoff! And then tried to swim like David did in SpongeBob the movie…..Ya. Soon we came home and watched **_**Big Brother**_**! :] **

**And despite the weirdness of my day it did give me a cute one chapter story idea!So please enjoy! Also Chad is….. a tiny bit random like.1%**

Chad's P.O.V

I looked ahead at the dark skies, but still kept my focus on the road. Today's weather forecast said that today was to be partly cloudy with a bit of precipitation.

I rolled up the sunroof as light rain came slowly down. I looked over to the seat next to me and none other than _'so Random's'_ Sonny Monroe sat their looking out the side window.

She was quiet which was un-like her.

I turned on the radio to break the silence. The radio station knob was turned and I finally found an OK station. The song Alright by Darius Rucker came blasting on.

My cheeks burned as blood came rising up to them. Sure Chad Dylan Cooper enjoyed a bit of country now and then, but I wanted only me to know that.

I narrowed my eyes when I saw Sonny shift in her seat. She was starring ahead her lips moving. I smiled when I realized she was singing along to the awesome country tune. I soon joined in making her look at me and smile, still singing along.

_**Cuz I gotta roof over my head**_

_**The women I love lying in my bed**_

_**And it's alright, alright, alright**_

_**Alright!**_

As the song finished we both laughed in union and continued to listen to music.

I bet your wondering why Sonny and I are in a car together well it's quite simple. We have been getting along just fine but yesterday we really got into it…right in front of Mr. Condor. So he sent us to spend one whole day together…..at the beach.

I sighed at the thought, but hey who knows I may enjoy myself.

I pulled into the beach parking lot when Sonny turned looking at me," Um Chad this isn't the beach Mr. Condor told us to go to."

I smiled," I know, this one is a bit…..let's just say more private."

She shrugged her shoulders and got out of the car. I did the same thing opening the trunk. We grabbed our things walking off of cement onto soft sand.

Only a few couples were there, but despite that it was empty. We separated ourselves from the other people; we walked until we could see no one around us.

We set up our spot by laying the big blanket on the sand. We place towels and other much needed items on a small corner of the blanket.

After we did that Sonny immediately sprinted toward the water, I smiled but noticed something. Just before her feet touch the water I shouted, "Sonny! Forgetting something?" I smirked. She stopped then looked down. She still had her clothes on. She ran over and started to strip showing her bathing suit. Within ten seconds she ran back to the water with her arms spread out no cares at all.

She stopped when her feet hit the water and just stood there arms still wide open.

I took my shirt off and quietly sprinted to where she was standing and grabbed her from behind. She squealed out of shock and soon began to kick. I flipped her so I was caring her bridal style and walked deeper into the water," CHAD DYALN COOPER PUT ME DOWN!" I did as she asked, and dropped her in the cold water.

She gasped and stood up, "Shouldn't have done that." She started running in my direction and tackled me down.

Now it was my turn to gasp. A. Not only was the water cold. B. Not only is my hair wet but C. Sonny actually tackled me down.

She started to swim away but I grabbed her leg and pulled her back. She looked into my eyes, they were full of humor.

I grabbed her leg and flipped her in the water.

When I saw her head pop back up I grabbed her from behind kneeling. My arms where wrapped around her chest. I was kneeling so she was sitting on my one knee. I let her catch her breath before I did anything else because I don't think killing Sonny would be a very good idea, even if it was an accident.

As soon as she started breathing normally again I stood up managing to hold her weight, my arms still wrapped around her chest.

Before I flipped her in the water she wrapped her legs back, around the small of my back and waist. My eyes widen knowing that if I flip Sonny I'd go down with her. I gently went back down on one knee making her move her legs. She turned her head and spoke, "Let go of me you…you…you nub!"

"Nub?" I asked laughing.

"Yes you are the nubbiest nub that ever nubbed!" She said managing not to laugh.

"I don't know how to respond to that." I said seriously.

I soon felt something tickle my arm it was wettish for all I knew and felt weird. I looked at me arm and saw Sonny licking my arm. I gasped out of grossness and let go of her. She swam away and laughed, "Ha, ha wait for it….HA!"

I shook my head. Sonny swam back over, "Sorry for licking your arm." I decided to be a bit difficult to make this more interesting.

I turned my back to Sonny. After a moment or two I turned back to face her. She was looking to the sky with praying hands, looking all innocent.

"What are you doing?" I asked pretending to be upset.

"Chad I'm really sorry." She softly said, still was looking up to the sky.

"You're not sorry you're laughing on the inside!" I said.

"No" She paused. "I'm morning." I smile broke out on her face then she started to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh at her comment and while she was distracted I swiftly grabbed her. Her back was to my chest, I wrapped my arms around her chest, while she sat on my one knee.

"Let go of me you weirdo! You're just a nub!" She squirmed.

"Ya, but you love me." I said with a smirk.

"I don't love you!" She said still trying to get out of my grasp.

"Ouch Sonny that hurt!" I said faking a gasp.

She laughed but still struggled," I thought nothing hurt Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Only you." I whispered softly not loud enough for her to hear.

She soon stopped trying to get out of my grasp and relaxed. She rested her head back near my shoulder and sighed. My heart pumped faster making me feel weird.

I released her and she started to swim. I watched her slowly leave making me want her in my arms again.

We swam normally for a while talking about stuff and laughin at each other's mishaps.

"So all you use is a pistol!" I said talking about Call of Duty.

"Hey! Respect the pistol Or I'll move my gun and shot you, even though I can't because we're like attached." She said about multiplayer mode.

"Whatever." I said

"Whatever yourself!" She smiled back.

I looked up to the sky and sighed looking down.

I smiled as I felt something wet climb onto my back. Sonny wrapped her legs around my torso along with her arms around my neck. I turned my head a little bit and narrowed my eyes so I could catch a glimpse of her. She was looking into the distance just like I was seconds ago.

I smiled as I turned my attention back to the sky.

The colours of the day, the green and the blues slowly faded, bringing the bright lights of reds oranges and yellows to shine some light on the reflecting waters.

Sonny climbed off my back and walked, splashing a little water as she did, in front of me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and whispered," Thank you for an awesome day Chad."

I smiled as she said that and I proceeded to wrap my arms around her back. I rested my head on the top of hers, breathing deeply.

Soon the sun faded leaving just it's after glow.

I released Sonny and grabbed her hand; she looked down seemingly shocked but soon smiled grasping my hand tighter.

We walked onto the sand and dried off putting our clothes back on over our bathing suits. We packed up our things and started to drive home.

Sonny crawled into the shot-gun spot, buckling herself in and resting her head back. I drove off letting the radio play softly on a low volume.

I pulled into the parking of Sonny's apartment and put the car in park. I sighed and smiled as I looked over and see Sonny passed out cold slumped in the seat,

I placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it in a slow motion.

She woke up slightly and opened her eyes. I smiled and whispered," Time to go to sleep." She sat up and rubbed her eyes,"O-okay night Chad." She said with a sleepy smile. I smiled but soon turned in to shock along with a deep red blush. She undid her seat belt and lightly pecked my cheek," We should do this again." She smiled and opened the car door and walked out into her apartment waving.

When she disappeared behind the elevator doors I leaned back in my seat and smiled crazily. I put the car in drive and drove home.

We should really get into these fights more often.

**So? What did you think? Hopefully you liked it!**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**It'll mean the world to me!**

**Keep On Rockin'!**

**-Cassie**

**:)(:**


End file.
